


W środku nocy

by Kirusiek



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirusiek/pseuds/Kirusiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Późno w nocy nie wszystkim dane jest spać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W środku nocy

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki fanfik dla siostry. Z góry uprzedzam, że jeśli jesteś fanem zespołu to po prostu lepiej tego nie czytaj xD Zupełnie nie wiedziałam o czym pisałam, bo ja fanką SHINee nie jestem. Ot po prostu czysta improwizacja.

Środek nocy. Każdy normalny człowiek, który rano musiał wcześnie wstać o tej porze już spał. Jonghyun również pogrążył się w krainie snów mając nadzieję spokojnie przespać całą noc. Naprawdę był wykończony po całym dniu prób nowego układu, a jutro czekała go powtórka z rozrywki. Nie dziwnym więc było, że jedyne o czym teraz marzył to długi i spokojny sen. Niestety nie było mu to dane, gdy poczuł nagle szturchanie w bok. Mruknął cicho pod nosem starając się to zignorować jednak nocny intruz tak łatwo się nie zniechęcił.

-Hej, śpisz? Powiedz, że nie śpisz… No nie śpij –jęczał śpiącemu Jonghyunowi do ucha nie zaprzestając szturchania. No cóż, w takich warunkach naprawdę nie dało się spać. Nie dziwnym więc było, że chwile potem Jonghyun otworzył oczy i spiorunował zabójczym wzrokiem szczerzącego się do niego Taemina.

-Czego chcesz o tej porze? –mruknął z wyraźną irytacją.

-Głodny jestem –powiedział spokojnie Taemin spoglądając psim wzrokiem na kolegę z zespołu, jakby oczekując, że ten się całej reszty domyśli.

-Mhm, super. Dziękuję za tę fascynującą informację a teraz dobranoc –Jonghyun przekręcił się na drugi bok z zamiarem ponownego pójścia spać. Miał nadzieję, że Taemin zrozumie przekaz i odpuści sobie irytowanie wszystkich dookoła. W końcu pozostali członkowie zespołu musieli słyszeć tę ich wymianę zdań, choć na pewno również marzyli o śnie.

-Nie… Nie chcę spać. Tak ładnie proszę –Taemin jednak łatwo nie odpuszczał dźgając palcem policzek swojego kolegi. Jednak nie pozostawało nic innego jak ulec tym namowom. Wiadomym bowiem było, że ignorancją nic się nie wskóra. Jonghyun westchnął z rezygnacją podnosząc się z miejsca. Naprawdę w takich momentach zastanawiał się czy ktoś by zauważył gdyby nagle znikł jeden członek zespołu i czy duży wyrok dostaje się za morderstwo w afekcie. W razie gdyby wytwórnia robiła problemy to można byłoby pożyczyć kogoś z Exo, tam mieli tylu członków, że nie zrobiłoby im większej różnicy, gdyby jednego oddali. Och, a może zgodziliby się na wymianę? Widząc tryumfalny uśmiech Taemina Jonghyun naprawdę postanowił z samego rana zapytać się czy jakiś inny zespół nie chciałby przygarnąć tego szczerzącego się kretyna.

Skierowali się razem do kuchni, choć Jonghyun był tak śpiący, że prawie się tam doczołgał. Chyba obecnie byłby w stanie zasnąć nawet na stole, tak ten stół wyglądał całkiem wygodnie. Po chwili jednak potrząsnął głową jakby chcąc się nieco rozbudzić.

-Nie mogłeś poprosić kogoś innego? –jęknął niezadowolony otwierając lodówkę i zastanawiając się dlaczego nie mają zapasu arszeniku, to bardzo przydatny produkt.

-Próbowałem obudzić Onew ale w ogóle nie reagował. Może umarł? –odpowiedział Taemin wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad ostatnią kwestią, choć nie wydawał się przejęty taką możliwością. Chyba sam wiedział, że gadał bez większego sensu. Prawdą bowiem było, że jeśli Onew sam nie chciał wstać to nic nie mogło go ruszyć i tak cudem było, że jakoś wstawał na próby i na koncerty.

Jonghyun westchnął tylko cicho rozpaczając nad swoim pechem, że też akurat musiał spać obok tej nocnej marudy. Następnym razem położy się jak najdalej, niech inni robią posiłki w środku nocy a on chociaż raz się porządnie wyśpi. Teraz jednak musiał przygotować coś do jedzenia. Bez tego bowiem nie dane mu będzie iść dalej spać. Stwierdził, że najszybciej zrobi kanapki, mieli nawet słoik z masłem orzechowym, więc powinno obejść się bez narzekania na dobór dania.

-Wiesz, tak w ogóle to miałem ciekawy sen –kontynuował Taemin porzucając wcześniejszy temat –Śniło mi się, że wzięliśmy ślub. Miałem na sobie naprawdę zajebistą suknie ślubną, nie żebym chciał mieć taką suknię ale ta była naprawdę niesamowita… Tak szczerze to jednak chciałbym taką –pokiwał głową jakby na potwierdzenie swych słów. Jonghyun zaś starał się wyłączyć i nie słuchać tych dziwactw jednak jakoś o dziwo niezbyt mu to wychodziło, nie przyzna się jednak głośno, że sen kolegi go zainteresował, szczególnie, że był tak absurdalny –Minho był druhną i dostaliśmy taki wielki tort i przez to zrobiłem się głodny –skończył swą historię Taemin, a Jonghyun miał przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy Minho był przyczyną nagłego głodu czy ten tort. Wolał jednak myśleć, że chodziło o te drugie. Zaraz potem postawił na stole talerz z kanapkami na co Taeminowi zaświeciły się oczy

-Łaa, kocham cię –zawołał zadowolony zabierając się za jedzenie a Jonghyun uśmiechnął się lekko zapominając zupełnie o wcześniejszych planach morderstwa. Chyba jednak jakoś zniesie to budzenie go w nocy, miało to swoje plusy. Byleby tylko nie zdarzało się to zbyt często. Humor mu się jednak na tyle poprawił, że posiedział z Taeminem czekając aż ten skończy jeść, po czym mogli w końcu iść spać. Nareszcie powrót do ukochanej poduszki. Ułożył się na swoim miejscu i westchnął z zadowoleniem. Zaraz potem jednak poczuł, że ktoś się do niego przyciska. Jak widać Taemin nie zamierzał mu łatwo dać spokój tej nocy i teraz objął ramię Jonghyuna i uśmiechnął się szeroko, by zaraz potem zamknąć oczy i pójść spać przytulony do swojej własnej wersji maskotki. Jonghyun nie miał serca zabierać ramienia, choć było mu nieco niewygodnie, był jednak w stanie znieść te niedogodności. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie i zamknął oczy by również iść spać. Nie minęło jednak wiele czasu gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie jest w stanie zasnąć, po prostu się rozbudził a piaskowy dziadek stwierdził, że dziś już więcej piasku marnować nie będzie. Niech to szlag a rano trzeba było wcześnie wstać i ruszyć się na próby. Jak on będzie funkcjonował na wpół przytomny? Jęknął cicho spoglądając w bok na śpiącego w najlepsze Taemina, który nadal ściskał mu ramię i na dodatek jeszcze je obślinił. Dla postronnej osoby mogło to być dość obrzydliwe ale Jonghyun uważał to za całkiem urocze, choć nadal był zirytowany tym, że nie mógł zasnąć.

Udało mu się to dopiero nad ranem. Nie wiedział jak długo pospał gdy nagle zadzwonił budzik i w tym momencie był to najbardziej okropny dźwięk na świecie. Pozostali członkowie zespołu powoli wstali z miejsc i zaczęli poranne doprowadzanie się do użytku. Nawet Onew już wstał a Jonghyun nadal zagrzebany w pościeli błagał wszystkie możliwe bóstwa o jeszcze godzinkę snu. Niestety bóstwa wypięły się na niego i musiał jednak wstać pomimo koszmarnej niechęci. Nie mógł bowiem tak po prostu odpuścić sobie ćwiczeń. Przeczuwał, że nawet gdyby był obłożnie chory albo grzmotnęłaby w niego asteroida to i tak kazano by mu przyjść na próby. Chyba będzie musiał podeprzeć sobie powieki na zapałkach.

-Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze –oznajmił błyskotliwie Key –Nie spałeś w nocy?

-No shit Sherlock –mruknął z irytacją Jonghyun. Naprawdę nie ciężko było poznać jego stan, skoro ledwo trzymał oczy otwarte i co chwile ziewał.

-Sherlock? Myślałem, że ćwiczymy dziś inny układ –wtrącił Minho wychodząc z łazienki i wyłapując tylko ostatnie słowo ich dyskusji. Cały winowajca obecnej sytuacji Taemin tylko uśmiechał się niewinnie, naprawdę brakowało mu tylko skrzydełek i aureolki, choć Jonghyun był pewien, że spod tej aureolki wystają diabelskie rogi. Ten dzień naprawdę nie zapowiadał się zbyt dobrze, musiał jednak jakoś przetrzymać. Da radę, a jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze to może pozwolą im szybciej wrócić do siebie i nareszcie będzie mógł się wyspać.

Oczywiście nie poszło tak dobrze jak można było się spodziewać, choć obyło się bez tragedii. Mieli przed sobą jeszcze sporo pracy, by doprowadzić wszystko do perfekcji. Jednak tym Jonghyun będzie martwił się już jutro. Teraz już tylko słyszał jak jego poduszka go nawołuje. Starał się jednak nie dawać po sobie poznać koszmarnego zmęczenia i nawet brał udział w dyskusji przy stole, choć chciał by wszyscy szybciej jedli swoje porcje, nie wypadało mu bowiem wstać samemu od stołu. Jedynym plusem było to, że dziś to nie on musiał zmywać. Po kolacji mógł więc w końcu położyć się spać. Tego właśnie potrzebował. Objął poduszkę ramionami szybko zasypiając.

Nagle poczuł szturchnięcie w bok

-Hej śpisz? –usłyszał znajomy głos. Jednak morderstwo nie było takim złym pomysłem. 


End file.
